Here comes the Bride Again!
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: Sequel to Back to Life, Back to reality. This is the third and final part in the series. They finally get remarried! The final chapter is up! This ends the trilogy!
1. Here Comes the Bride Again

This is the third and final part in my little series. It's a sequel to Back to Life, Back to Reality which was a sequel to Viva Las Vegas. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!

Here Comes the Bride...Again.

Chapter One

* * *

It had been two months since Nichols had kidnapped Temperance and Booth had come to her rescue.

Booth had gotten his job back after he managed to locate Nichols and find that he was working in cahoots with Agent Cameron.

They had tried to move on with their life and Booth managed to move his belongings into Temperance's apartment in no time at all.

Angela had been very eager to plan her best friends wedding and that was all Temperance had heard about since Angela had found out they were getting remarried.

The big day would be here before they knew it and both were more nervous then they had anticipated. They set a date for June 23rd and neither realized how quickly that day would come. Being June 16th they had one week left.

Temperance had been drug from shop to shop in an attempt to find the perfect dress. Angela had told her that when she found 'the one' she would know it. Surprisingly, Angela was right. Temperance found a dress that might have been somewhat untraditional but when she saw it she knew it was the one. Upon trying it on, her suspicions were confirmed.

The dress had an off the shoulder top that scooped down just low enough as to leave enough up to the imagination. The sleeves were short and went to just above her elbows. The tight-fitting bodice was beaded in a unique pattern that gave the dress just enough sparkle to catch your eye but didn't make her feel out of place. The bottom of the gown flared out with just a hit of a train to follow her feet. The untraditional part of the dress was in the color. It wasn't stark white as most women wear; no Temperance was not like most women. The dress was deep navy blue and set off the color of her eyes.

The made of honor and the bridesmaids were going to wear a dress a floor length gown that was a cream color with a blue sash. They were strapless and very traditional. Temperance had chosen Angela to be the made of honor which of course she was thrilled about. She had also asked Cam and Booth's sister, Stephanie, to be bridesmaids.

Cam had been a little apprehensive at first but gave in knowing that this made Booth happy. She always knew it was his Bones that had made him happy and she wanted Booth to be happy.

Booth was going to wear a black tuxedo with a blue vest and tie while his best man and groomsman wore a black tuxedo with a blue comber bun and bowties. He had asked his brother, Jared, to be the best man and he had chosen Hodgins and Zack as his groomsmen.

Parker was of course the ring barer and he had a tux, vest, and tie to match his father and Angela's five year old niece, Madison, was the flower girl, her dress resembled Temperance's except it was a boat neck and came to her knees with a bow tied in the back. The pattern of beading was identical to Temperance's and she was adorable.

"One week Ange, just one week. What are we going to do?" Temperance whipped her sweaty palms on jeans and looked at her friend.

"Sweetie, chill out, you were so calm until today. I assure you everything is in order. Your dress is ready for the final fitting tomorrow afternoon; the bridesmaid dresses and Madison's dress are set to be delivered here along with your dress next Friday morning. The decorations will go up Friday night for the rehearsal and then Sid has everything he needs to do for the dinner afterwards at Wong Fu's. Booth assured me all the tuxes were to be picked up Thursday night and they have already tried them on to make sure there are no problems. Everything is fine sweetie, I have this under control." Angela smiled at her friend. She had never seen her so worried about anything in her life.

"You're right." Brennan took a deep breath.

"It's not like you have never done this before Bren."

"I know but this time it is in front of everyone. Booth's family is going to be here. Dad and Russ are coming. There is still a worry that Booth will arrest him and if he doesn't Cullen is sure to."

"Sweetie, Booth assured you it would be fine. You don't need to worry about this. All you are going to do is make yourself sick. I do have one surprise for you though."

"Ange, you have already one so much, you don't need to do anything else. Plus you know I hate surprises."

"Yes, but this is more for me, Cam, and Stephanie anyways."

"Great, what are you planning?"

"A Bachelorette Party of course!"

"I don't know what that means."

"You know, a bunch of girls get together on your last night as a single women and eat anatomically designed cake while we watch men dance around naked and get drunk off our asses."

"I don't think so Ange. That doesn't sound like much fun."

"It is, it's a blast, and it's not your choice. I have put your wedding together, you will go to this party and have fun. You owe me. There is no discussion on this. And besides, Hodgins has already gotten with Jared to set up a Bachelor's party of Booth too. So you have no choice dear." Angela looked at Temperance grinning from ear to ear. "Think of it as an anthropological study. You will get to see this sort of right of passage."

Just then Booth walked into Temperance's office. "Hi babe." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You know I never thought I would see the day when she didn't try to hit you for calling her babe. I thought you guys had come to an agreement." Angela laughed.

"We have agreed to disagree. It's like trying to get him to stop calling me Bones, it's pointless."

"Yep." Booth smiled as if he was so proud of himself. "So what right of passage are we discussing today?"

"Something about naked men and cake shaped as body parts."

"Ahhh, a Bachelorette party. I am surprised you told her already Angela. She has a whole week to figure out how to get out of it!"

"You knew about this?" Temperance gave Booth a death stare.

"Yes, they asked me if I was okay with it. I kind of had to say yes since the only way I can get out of my Bachelor's party is to shoot my brother and Hodgins. I wouldn't mind shooting Hodgins but I am kind of attached to my brother."

"So you really want to go to this antiquated ritual before we get married?"

Angela saw where a fight was starting and snuck out of the room unnoticed.

"Are you really that opposed to it? I didn't think it was a big deal Bones. It's what people do before they get married. But look" he took a step towards her and put his arms around her waist pulling her to him "If you don't want to do this we won't. We don't have to do anything we don't want. I would much rather see you naked that night then some strippers."

"Okay, I guess we can go to pacify Angela. She asked me to do it for her and she is done so much."

"Sure Bones, you just want to see naked men dance around huh." He laughed.

"Yeah Booth, that's it." She gave him a mischievous smile and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Please Review!!! 


	2. The Meeting

Here is the next chapter. This story is totally taking a different turn than I thought but I am going with it! Hope you like it!!!

The Meeting

Chapter 2

* * *

Booth and Temperance separated when someone behind them cleared their throat. They parted to see Cam at her office door.

"Sorry Cam." Temperance said as they broke away from each other.

"I know the wedding is going to be here quickly but I still need you to work Dr. Brennan. Do you have those papers ready for me?"

"Yes, I do, let me get them." Temperance picked up the manila folder from her desk and handed it to Cam.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan. And I really wanted to tell the both of you that I am happy for you. At first I was a little apprehensive about you making it work but I know that you can. So congratulations and I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks Cam." Booth smiled at her.

"Okay, now that that has been said, let's get back to work." Cam turned and walked out the door.

"I'm glad Cam is okay with this Booth."

"Me too babe, me too."

"So why are you here anyway?"

"Do I need a reason to come and see my favorite forensic anthropologist who just happens to be my fiancé?"

Temperance smiled at him "Yes, actually you do." She laughed. "Do we have a case?"

"Actually no, but we have a meeting."

"A meeting?"

Booth pulled a letter out of his coat pocket and handed it to Brennan. "A psychiatrist? Booth, you know I don't believe in psychology."

"I know, but we have to do it if we want to remain partners after we are married. Cullen thinks it is in our best interest."

"And he's making you go…"

"And he's making me go."

Brennan sighed "Okay, but you know I am not responsible for what I say. Who is the guy anyway? Gordon Gordon perhaps?"

"I don't know, it's assigned by the FBI. Guess we will have to wait and see. You ready?"

"Let me grab my bag."

* * *

"I don't see why we need to do this. Our partnership is great. We might fight every now and again but that's normal." Brennan shifted on the couch in the waiting room as she flipped through a magazine. "If you didn't have a tendency to hit people then we wouldn't be here."

"Hit people? Had I not hit anyone I probably wouldn't have found you."

"Okay fine, but what about when you shot that clown? Your aggression comes out at bad times."

"I get frustrated. I let out my aggression. What else is there to say about it Bones?"

"I get frustrated but I don't ever hit things."

"Well maybe if you had to deal with you you would hit things. You are the most infuriating person I know."

"Well maybe if you…." Brennan was cut off when she realized a familiar face was staring at the two of them smiling. "Hi."

Booth turned to see Gordon Gordon standing in a door way smirking at the two of them "Ah yes, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, I see you have not changed much since our last encounter."

"Well, a few things have changed." Booth smiled as he reached over and took Temperance's hand in his.

"Ahh yes, I wondered how long it would take the two of you to figure that one out." Gordon Gordon smiled and turned to go back into his office "Follow me."

Booth and Temperance stood and followed him into his office. "I didn't realize you had an office Gordon Gordon."

"Yes, well you see, I thought it would be best for me to meet the two of you here today as I didn't want any of my things to get broken and I have a feeling that things might get a little wild today. Please have a seat." Gordon nodded to the couch in the office that was across from the chair in which he sat. "Would you like some tea?"

"We will take coffee."

"Why did you do that Booth? I am certainly capable of answering for myself. I would like tea, thank you." She gave Booth a dirty look.

"Very well Dr. Brennan, tea for you and coffee for you Agent Booth. I will be right back." Gordon Gordon walked towards the other room.

"Was that really necessary Booth? You act like since we are together you have to answer questions and open doors and do things for me that you know I am perfectly capable of."

"I'm sorry Bones. I just assumed you wanted coffee. You don't usually drink tea."

"Well I can change my mind if I want and today I am in a tea mood." She gave him a little smirk and was about to say something else when Gordon Gordon walked in with a tray of tea and coffee.

"So do you two know why you are here?"

Brennan answer rather quickly "because he thinks he owns me now and takes is aggression out on anyone who looks at me the wrong way."

"Quite cocky aren't we Dr. Brennan? What if I were to tell you that we were here because of you?"

"Me?" "Her?" Temperance and Booth answered at the same time.

"Precisely my point. The two of you once again have a problem and I would like to figure it out before things go terribly wrong."

"We have been arguing a lot more than normal."

"Don't worry my dear, we will figure this out just as we did before."

"Yes, but last time you lied to us about the problem. Our conflict was because I stayed for Booth."

"Ah yes, but you didn't need to know that at the time. Now you have come to terms with it. Don't worry. We will figure it out. That will be all for today, I'll be seeing you."

"That's it?" Booth questioned.

"That's it. Have a lovely day." Gordon Gordon turned and walked out of the room.

"I think he is lying again. It can't be my fault." Brennan told Booth.

"Yeah sure Bones, whatever you say." Booth laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"I didn't even think we had a problem. Only you have a problem Booth."

"Maybe that is our problem. You think only I have a problem."

"Oh well, no more fighting tonight. You want to go grab takeout and go home?"

"I would love to." Brennan laid her head on Booth's shoulder as they walked out the door of Gordon Gordon's office.

* * *

Please Review!!! 


	3. Forgotten Thai Food

Here is chapter 3. Hope you like it! Please review!

Forgotten Thai Food

Chapter 3

* * *

At home with the Thai food long forgotten, Temperance laid on the couch with her head on Booth's shoulder as they watched A Walk To Remember. A blanket was draped over Brennan and Booth watched her as her eyes got heavier and heavier. Finally succumbing to sleep, Booth picked Temperance up as he clicked off the TV on his way to the bedroom.

He gingerly pulled back the crimson comforter and laid Temperance down on the bleak white sheets. He then proceeded to remove her socks and pulled her sweater over head taking extra caution not to wake his sleeping beauty. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans as he had done so many times before but pulled them off slowly instead of his normal urgency. He then slipped one of his t-shirts over her head. He knew she loved sleeping in his shirts, he wasn't quite sure why but he knew he loved seeing her in them as well.

He pulled the covers up over her body and walked around the bed, shedding his clothing on the way. He climbed into the bed beside her and snaked his arm around her waist pulling her towards him. His lips found the warmth of her forehead and gently kissed her goodnight.

He felt content, for once in his life he was content. He had the women he loved by his side and was about to marry her. Things were going great with Rebecca and he got to see his son more often. He was happy.

As Booth drifted off to sleep he felt the all too familiar touch of a specific woman's lips upon his. He was immediately brought back from his slumber and smiled down at the woman in his arms.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hello." He smiled at her and ran his hand through her long auburn hair.

"I guess I fell asleep."

"Yeah." He smirked.

"But I'm awake now." She gave him a sultry grin.

"Yeah, me too." His voice was low and husky as he pulled her into an intimate kiss.

Temperance sat up and removed the shirt Booth had put her in. Booth was always amazed at the feelings that the simple sight of her miraculous form could conjure up in him. Once all clothing was gone Booth turned her so that he was on top of her. Her nails rain down his back and made him shiver as he moved inside of her. Their bodies worked in prefect rhythm both fighting for control. Both willing to give it to the other but needing it none the less. Finding their perfect balance both were forced into ecstasy and Booth collapsed on top of her. Both continued to quiver as they lay there looking into each other eyes.

"I love you Temperance."

"I love you too Seeley."

Booth lifted himself off of Temperance and rolled over as he pulled her close to him, their bodies still intertwined. "Booth?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want this to ever end."

"Me neither." He hugged her tighter as they drifted off to sleep both excited about what their future would hold.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were woken by a knock on the door. Booth rolled over and looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Who is knocking on the door at 6:30 in the morning?" Booth hissed.

Brennan yawned as she stood to pull on her sapphire robe covering her still bare body. "I don't know Booth, how about we go find out."

Booth reluctantly stood and pulled on his pants that he had shed the night before. Booth approached Temperance and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "Let's"

Booth walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. He nearly turned around when he saw who was standing there to go back to bed but another knock told Booth he wasn't going away.

Booth opened the door to reveal Gordon Gordon standing in the door way with three cups of coffee in hand.

"Ah yes, Agent Booth, lovely to see you this bright morning. How are we feeling today?"

"What are you doing here at 6:30 in the morning?" Booth groaned.

"Well you see, I was in the neighborhood and thought I would pop in. Hope you don't mind to much."

"Well actually…."

Booth was cut off by Brennan "No, not at all, please come in Dr. Wyatt."

"Why thank you Dr. Brennan. Coffee?" Gordon Gordon handed her the cup.

"Yes, thank you. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Dr. Wyatt?" Brennan questioned.

"I just thought I would stop by and see how you were doing today."

"Have you figured out our problem this time Wyatt?" Booth looked at him but Dr. Wyatt could tell he wasn't pleased with him being here at this hour.

"Not just yet Agent Booth, but I am close, very close. Coffee?" He handed Booth a cup.

"Thanks." Gordon Gordon could see Booth relaxing once he started drinking his coffee.

"Shall we have a seat for a moment?" Gordon Gordon motioned towards the living room.

"Of course." Brennan lead the way to the couch and Booth joined her leaving Gordon Gordon to sit across from them.

"Would you mind terribly if I used your Lou?"

"Go ahead, it's down the hall."

Gordon Gordon stood up and once he was out of sight he turned to watch out the doctor and the agent related to each other in their home. What he saw was just as he expect, he just had one more setting to view them in before he could determine the problem.

"Ah yes, well I will leave you to alone on your day off. Thank you for having me and I hope I didn't upset you Agent Booth."

"Nah man, anytime. Thanks for the coffee."

"Of course. Good day to you." Gordon Gordon turned and walked out the door leaving Brennan and Booth to give each other questioning looks.

"What was that about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Let's go back to bed."

"Booth, I can't go back to sleep once I am awake. You know that!"

"I didn't have sleep in mind but I definitely know something that will tire you out." Booth took her hand and lead her back to the bedroom to spend the rest of their day off.

* * *


	4. Back to Work

Here is chapter 4. I hope you all will enjoy it. I am sorry it's a little short. I promise I will post more soon.

This chapter is dedicated to Bella. You have helped me a lot and are always there to review. For that I thank you!!!

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I love reading what you have to say! Please continue to review!

Back to Work

Chapter 4

* * *

The next three days passed without incident. Surprisingly Gordon Gordon had kept his distance and the duo seemed to be fighting more the closer it got to their wedding.

Three days left till they were once again husband and wife and neither were sure if they could actually stop fighting long enough to walk down the isle.

"You always jump to conclusions Booth. We go through this with every case; there is no such thing as a gut feeling."

"You are to literal Bones. Sometimes you just need to follow what feels right."

The fact that they had an audience had escaped each of then until the door to her office suddenly slammed creating a loud bang that brought the lovers out of their heated argument.

Both turned to face none other than Gordon Gordon smiling at the two of them.

"Hello." He grinned.

Booth and Temperance both looked ashamed at their being caught in such an argument and both mumbled a barely audible "Hello."

"Well it is obvious to see what the problem is now."

They shot each other questioning looks and then looked towards Gordon Gordon. "You know what our problem is?" Booth asked.

"Of course, quite simple really. I am quite surprised the two of you haven't seen it yet yourselves."

"Well do you care to share so that we can fix it?" Temperance asserted a little more harshly than she had intended.

"Ahh yes, well you see, the two of you are over compensating at work. You are terrified that someone will see the two of you not fighting and that they will assume it is because you are partners at home as well as work. You think that if you keep fighting or finding reasons to fight about the no one will notice that you are acting differently and you can stay together as partners. In actuality what you are doing is fighting more and driving everyone crazy. When I was at your house the other morning you acted kind and loving. You had an incident arise where Dr. Brennan asserted herself but you didn't fight back Agent Booth because you were in your comfort zone. You can act like you want at home without the watchful of those surrounding you at work."

"So you are saying we are fighting more because we want to keep work and home separate?"

"Preciously Dr. Brennan."

"That makes sense." Booth nodded in agreement.

"Very good then. If you need anything else please let me know." Dr. Wyatt turned to leave.

"Will you be at the wedding Saturday?" Booth asked.

"I wouldn't miss it. It was very lovely to see you again Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth." Gordon Gordon nodded his head and walked out of the room.

"So that's it?"

"That's what he said."

"Yeah, I guess I have been trying to find reasons to make an argument."

"Why Bones, that's not very logical. I guess it really was your fault." He chuckled.

"Our fault Booth. He never directly laid the blame on me."

"Ah yes, but he implied."

"He did not."

"Okay, okay. It was both of our fault." Booth held him his hands in surrender "No more fighting okay?"

"Okay." Brennan walked up to Booth and left a chased kiss on his lips. "Let's get back to work."

"Not just yet." Booth turned to walk to the door of Brennan's office. He then closed the blinds and the door and walked back over to her pulling her into a much more passionate kiss.

Brennan pulled back after what seemed like an eternity "I thought we were going to keep work and personal separate."

"We are." Booth looked at his watch "It's 12:15. That's lunch time. Lunch time is our own personal time to do with as we please."

"Oh, well if you put it that way." She giggled and fell back into a smoldering kiss as she pulled Booth down onto her sofa.

The lunch hour was over before the two came up for breath and they realized it was now time for work. Booth reluctantly stood up as he pulled Temperance to her feet.

"Guess it is time to get back to work."

"Yeah, but don't worry babe. Next week we will be sitting on the beach drinking margaritas and won't have to worry who sees our displays of affection."

Temperance just nodded "I can't wait and I have been thinking."

"About what?"

"No don't get a big head or anything and I realize that this is against everything I believe in but so was marriage and look at where I am."

"So what are you saying Bones?"

"I want to take your last name."

Booth gave her his charm smile as a slight laugh escaped his lips.

"Are you laughing at me Booth?"

"Of course not Bones. I am just happy. I think that is the best thing you have ever done for me. Just wait till we get home tonight and I will properly thank you."

Temperance laughed "I can't wait. But for now, back to work."

Booth sighed as he followed her out to the platform.

* * *

Please Review! 


	5. Rehearsal Dinner

Here is the next chapter! I am sooo sorry about the delay. I hope to post quicker with the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading. Please let me know what you think!

Rehearsal Dinner

Chapter 5

* * *

The next two days passed without incident. Temperance and Booth were able to maintain their separate identities and home and work. Rebecca had allowed them to keep Parker for two nights this week and Temperance was actually having fun being in a family and loved spending time with Parker and Booth.

Friday had come before they realized it and everyone was hurriedly preparing for the rehearsal dinner that would be in just a few short hours. The rehearsal was at the gardens at the Jeffersonian where the wedding was to be and the dinner was to immediately follow at Wong Fu's.

"Are you sure everything is ready Ange?" Temperance asked her best friend.

"Yes sweetie, the flowers are in place for the most part. The delicate ones won't be there till tomorrow morning so they won't get messed up over night. The priest will be there promptly at 5:45 for the rehearsal to begin at 6. Sid has everything under control at Wong Fu's and he will be expecting us there at 6:30. The dinner should end by 8:30 and then the fun begins!"

"Do we really have to go out tonight Ange?"

"Yes, we do! It's a tradition and I know you don't believe in tradition but I am making you. You already promised me you would go okay?"

"Okay, fine."

"Don't worry sweetie, I have everything under control. Trust me!"

"I do Ange, thank you so much for doing this."

"Of course."

The two were interrupted when a knock came from the door to Temperance's office.

"Shouldn't you be taking the day off? I am sure you have quite a bit to do." Temperance turned to see her father and brother standing in the doorway.

"Dad, Russ, I am so glad you are here." She went to give both of them a hug. "I am about to leave I guess, would you two like to got with me to meet Booth at the diner?"

"That would be great." Russ answered.

"Sweetie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Angela asked Temperance.

"Of course, I will meet you guys over there?" she asked as she turned back to her father and brother.

"Sure." They answered as they left.

"What's up Ange?"

"Aren't you worried they will get arrested?"

"Well, technically they have other identities right now. So fortunately neither Booth nor Cullen has anything to hold them on, at least for right now. I know it isn't the greatest way to be going about this but being with Booth and Parker makes me remember what being in a family is like. I want them here. If they do find evidence had Booth has to arrest them then…. well…. we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Wow, you used a saying and you used it correctly! Booth is having such a good influence on you sweetie. I am glad your father and brother can be here for this."

"Thanks Ange." Temperance gave Angela a hug. "Are you coming with me to the diner?"

"No, that's okay; I have a few things I need to do here before tonight. But don't worry. I will come over around 5 to help you get ready!"

"Okay, see you then."

* * *

Max and Russ walked into the diner to see Booth waiting at the bar.

"Hello Agent Booth." Max extended his hand to shake Booth's.

"Call me Seeley, after all you will be my father in law." Max nodded.

Booth turned to shake Russ's hand as well. "Russ."

"Booth."

"I am glad you guys were able to make it. I think that Bones won't say anything but it really does mean a lot to her to have you here. I love your daughter more than anything in this world besides my son. I am glad you are here too but we both know that the day is coming when I am going to have to arrest you and neither of us want that. Just promise me that whatever happens neither of you will walk our on her again. It would break her heart."

"I'm not leaving. I am glad Tempe has had you through this but this time I am here to stay."

"We are both glad to be here for her. I am here to stay this time as well. I have made mistakes and left both Tempe and Russ because I thought I was doing what was best for them. I know that I messed up. I am not walking out on her. Like I said, I am so glad to be here for her. I never thought I would see the day my little girl got married."

"Me neither, Bones was always against marriage."

"But somehow you talked me into it." The three men turned to see Temperance walking up behind them. "Hi guys."

"Hello my love." Booth gave Temperance a chased kiss on her cheek. "Shall we order?"

The four of them sat at a booth and chatted about what they had missed and the upcoming wedding. They caught up on everything and Tempe was so happy to have the three most important men in her life together.

Temperance glanced down at her watch and was shocked by the time. So much had happened, none of them realizing how late it was getting. "It's already 4:30. I have to pick some things up at the cleaners and then meet Angela at 5 to get ready. I will meet you guys at the Jeffersonian around 5:45. Don't be late." Brennan gave Booth a quick kiss and then hugged her father and Russ and she took off to get ready.

* * *

As she left the cleaners she glanced at her watch again Angela is going to kill Me. It was already 5:10 and she knew Angela would be waiting for her. Temperance cringed as she heard the familiar tune of Heartbreaker resonating from her purse.

"Brennan."

"Don't act like you didn't know it was me! Where are you? You are 10 minutes late and I am at our house waiting for you. You are going to throw everything off schedule Bren."

"I am pulling up right now. I had to pick up my dress for tonight. I will be right up." Temperance shut her phone before Angela could object and quickly made her way up the stairs.

"We got side tracked catching up with my dad and Russ. Can we forget it? I am here now."

"Fine, but only because this is your wedding! Now hurry up and take a shower. We have a lot to do and not a lot of time!"

"Thanks Ange." Temperance pulled Angela into a hug "I couldn't do this without you."

"Sure sweetie."

Temperance took the quickest shower of her life and hurried to put on her dress. It was a simple red dress that was strapless and very fitted. It ended just above her knees and perfectly matched the red stilettos she was wearing. Angela put her hair up with curly tendrils cascading down in the back. She also applied her make up and made sure she looked perfect for the night's events. "We will have to touch up again after the dinner. I am so excited about tonight sweetie."

"Me too." Brennan blushed slightly as her thoughts drifted for what she knew Angela had in store for her. It was going to be a long night.

They finally finished and made their way to the Jeffersonian. Arriving only ten minutes late they were pleased to see everyone was waiting for them. "I guess the part can't start without the bride."

Everyone was in place and Brennan took her place by her father to practice her decent down the isle. "Wait wait wait." Angela called out.

"Why?" Temperance was confused.

"Sweetie, this is your rehearsal before your wedding tomorrow."

"And?"

"And you can't be the bride to practice walking down the isle. It's your wedding so all you can do is watch. Someone will have to fill in for you. It's bad luck to do it yourself."

"This whole rehearsal thing is dumb anyways. What difference does it make if I am the one who practices?"

Max interjected "She is right you know. It's bad luck. I don't think you want any bad luck so lets just do it as tradition states."

"Dad, I don't believe in bad luck."

"I know, but humor me?"

"Fine. What do I do?"

"You just watch sweetie."

Temperance took her place at the front seats by the priest and Booth. She watch as everyone rehearsed but her and was glad when they were done.

"Can we go eat now?" she asked.

Booth laughed "Yes, sorry you were bored. Let's go, Sid has everything ready and my parents will be waiting for us."

"Alright everyone, let's go to Wong Fu's." Booth announced and the wedding party quickly went to Sid's for the dinner.

Sid had everything ready and waiting when they arrived. Many of the guests were already there as well. Temperance met Booth's parents and surprised when Booth's mother actually said she had heard stores about Bones for years now and was glad that this day had finally come.

Everything had gone off rather well and the part was winding down. After a few classes of Champaign and everyone sharing their stories of how they knew this day would come the time had came to leave. Everyone thanked Sid for the great food.

What was left to do? Yep…that's right…..the Bachelor and the Bachelorette parties!

* * *

Please review! More reviews mean more chapters!!! Thank you all that have read and expecially those who review:)

Cari


	6. The Bachelorette Party

Here is the Bachelorette Party! I hope it lives up to your expectations. Please let me know what you think!!! Booth's Bachelor's Party is up in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!!!

The Bachelorette Party

Chapter 6

* * *

"Booth!" hahaha. "Booth!" Temperance yelled between fits of giggles. "We have to stop. Angela will be here in a few minutes. She was only going to go home and change then come pick me up"

"Yeah but I won't get to see you again till tomorrow and I don't know if I can handle that. I need you." Booth pulled her to him as he planted a kiss that sent shivers through her entire being.

"I need you too but you were supposed to meet Hodgins fifteen minutes ago." She pulled him back into a kiss. "On second thought, how about we skip tonight and just see each other naked."

"I like that idea so much more." Booth sighed as his plans were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sweetie, I know you are in there doing the deed with Boothy Boo but your time is up. You have the rest of your lives for that. It's time for some fun!"

Temperance rolled her eyes as she walked to the door to open it. Angela barged in without saying a word to Temperance and went to stand in front of Booth. "Okay, you have got to leave. Hodgins is waiting for you and we have to get her dressed up so we can go pick up the others. Now out now!" Angela pointed to the door.

"Uh, okay." He quickly kissed Temperance and then scampered out the door for fear of what Angela might do if he didn't quickly leave.

Angela then turned to Temperance "Now, as beautiful as you look in the dress, you need to be hott for your final night as a single woman. I brought your outfit. So go strip and then I will help you into it."

"Help me into it?"

"Yes sweetie, you will definitely need help. Now go." She pointed towards the bedroom and Temperance took off towards the bedroom.

"Okay, I'm ready." Temperance called from the bedroom. Angela went to the door and handed her a pair of hott pink pleather pants. "Hott pink Ange?"

"It's hott, trust me sweetie."

Temperance squeezed into the tacky pants and turned to her friend. "Okay, I don't think I can button these."

"Of course you can. Lay down on the bed."

Temperance laid down and managed to button the unyielding pants. "At least you know no one will get into your pants tonight!" Angela laughed.

"Ange."

"Well, you are staying with me tonight and you won't see Booth so no one would get into them anyway. What? I am just saying."

"So what else am I wearing?"

"Here is your top. Once you have it on I can clasp the back of it for you. That is where you are going to need help."

"Ange, this is nothing more than a bustier."

"Very good Bren! I didn't think you knew what that was."

Brennan placed the lingerie over herself as she removed her bra. "Okay Ange."

Angela fastened the back for her and then "Suck in."

"I am."

"Not enough. Come on, I almost have it. 1,2,3. There."

"I don't think I can breathe."

"Of course you can and you look hott. Just one last touch."

"I don't think anything else will fit into this Ange."

"No silly." Angela went to the bag she had brought and brought out a veil. This was a traditional veil except for the fact that it had condoms glued to it and it was hot pink.

"I am not wearing that."

"Yes you are, you don't have a choice." Angela let down Temperance's hair and let the curly tendrils fall over her shoulders. She then placed the veil on her friends head.

Temperance turned to look in the mirror. She had very low cut pants that were a color she didn't ever wear. She was wearing a shirt that had no straps or anything and showed her midriff. On top of her head was that hideous veil. Surprisingly she didn't look half bad.

"Now lets touch up your make up because we need to get going."

Temperance didn't argue. She let Angela put a dark pink lipstick on her lips and dark gray eye shadow that really made her deep blue eyes stand out.

"Perfect. Now let's go. We have to swing by and pick up Cam, Stephanie, and Rebecca before we head out. Have I ever got the night planned! You don't know what your in for tonight."

Temperance cringed as her friend pulled her towards the door. Outside was a limo waiting to drive them to their next destination.

"First things first." Angela poured to shots. She handed Temperance a shot glass that said bride on it. "Each time someone asks you if you are the bride you have to take a shot!"

Temperance looked at the glass and decided she would live tonight and think about it later. "Cheers." And she turned the shot of tequila up, finishing it in one gulp. "I'm going to regret this in the morning."

"Yes, but you will have a blast tonight."

The continued to pick up Cam then Stephanie and finished by picking up Rebecca. Each time they added a new person they added a shot. By the time they had gotten to their first destination Temperance had already had four shots and was feeling a little tipsy.

"A hotel? Why are we at a hotel?" Temperance asked.

"You'll see. We aren't going to be here to late, don't worry."

The girls walked into the hotel and up to the room that Angela had already picked up the key too. Temperance entered the room and felt the flush rising in her cheeks. In the room was an anatomically shaped cake along with cupcakes covered with the same male part as sprinkles over the white icing.

Angela made everyone a strawberry daiquiri; each had a straw in the masculine shape for the tip.

"Time to open your presents!!!" Angela announced.

"Presents? We already got presents, we don't need anything else."

"Oh, these presents are for tomorrow night!"

Each took a turn giving Temperance her presents. The first one she opened was from Angela. The bag was black with hot pick fur around the top and she peaked in to see something that made her blush for about the 100th time that night. She lifted out a very small pink and black teddy. It included a garter belt and some black tights that hooked into it. The panties had a hole strategically placed for easy access. Under the lingerie was a set of hand cuffs that also had pink fur around them and a toy that Temperance wasn't exactly sure what to do with.

"Booth will show you." Rebecca laughed when she saw the look of confusion on her face and they all laughed.

The rest gave similar gifts, all very naughty. They mostly included lingerie and toys. One gift included edible undies and body frosting. Temperance was glad when all the gifts were opened.

"Okay good, no more surprises for tonight."

As if on queue, a knock came from the door. "That must be for your Bren." A cheer escaped the women as Temperance reluctantly went to open the door.

"We have had a report of loud noises coming from this room and we are going to have to take you down stairs ma'am." The man reached out to Temperance.

Angela saw what was going to happen but couldn't warm the man in time. Temperance had flipped him over and was standing with her foot on his back and his arm turn back behind him.

"Sweetie, let the man up."

"He touched me."

"I know, I'm sorry. I warned them."

"Warned who?"

"The exotic dancers, duh."

"Oh, he's?"

"Yes. Could you let him up? I don't know about the rest of you but I am ready for a dance." Angela hollered a woohoo towards the man on the floor who was wincing from the pain of Temperance's stiletto along with the ache in his arm.

"Can I get up now?"

Temperance reluctantly let the man up.

"Alright, let's get this party started." Cam, Rebecca and Stephanie started cheering.

The men began their dance and soon were giving Temperance a lap dance. This was defiantly a night of firsts for her and she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. She just knew that Angela was responsible so she would sort it out and either thank her or hurt her later; for right now she was just enjoying the show.

Five shots and four dances later the men were re-clothed and the ladies were ready for the next part of their plan. They gathered up the extremely drunk Temperance and headed down to the limo to go to the bar.

"Okay, here is your list."

"My list? List for what?"

"You have to do everything on the list before we can leave."

By this time Temperance was past all reason and gave in looking over the list. "Dance on the bar to Baby Got Back?"

"It's a song." They all laughed.

Temperance was also given a sheet of stickers to which she had to find a guy to give each of them to. One said stud-muffin, another said rock hard abs.

"Here is your shot glass sweetie. Don't forget, for each time you are asked about being the bride you have to drink!"

The pulled up outside the club and all went in ready to go. The bouncer was the first to ask the dreaded question "Are you getting married?"

"Why yes I am…." Temperance looked as his name tag "Jeff. And now I have to take a shot, thanks!" The bouncer laughed "Sorry, how about I let you guys in free since I caused that?"

"Sure!"

The ladies went into the bar and Temperance completed all the tasks on her lists except for dancing on the bar. Angela thought she would help her complete that one and went to request the song.

Temperance's stomach turned Angela pulled her up onto the bar. The five ladies all danced as they shook their butts, none of them coherent enough to realize that the goddesses they were at the beginning of the night had now faded into smudged make up.

Now that all tasks were finished the decided to call it a night and the limo delivered each person back to their houses. Temperance and Angela went back to the hotel room to spend the rest of the evening. Both were asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

Booth's party is in the next chapter! Please review!!! 


	7. The Bachelor Party

Here is the Bachelor party! Hope you like it! It's not that crazy but I don't really know what they do at Bachelor's parties except get drunk and look at naked women so... anyways here it is! Please review!

The Bachelor Party

Chapter 7

* * *

Booth arrived at Hodgin's house about 30 minutes after he had left his own. He hoped tonight would be okay and that Temperance would make it through whatever Angela had in store for her. He laughed at the thought of her going into some long speech about how she was only going along with this for anthropological reasons as this was a right of passage of some sort.

He walked up to the door of the mansion and rang the door bell. To his surprise a woman in a very short maid's uniform answered the door. Her cleavage falling out of the front of the dress as she looked at him and in a sweetish accent said "You are late Mr. Booth. All the other guests have arrived. What a naughty boy you are."

Booth gulped as the woman pulled him into the room where many of his friends, including Hodgins and Zach stood waiting for the show to begin. They all cheered upon him entering the room.

Zach was already a deep shade of crimson from the sparsely dressed women bounding around the room. "Okay, what a lovely evening. Good night you guys."

Booth laughed and patted Zach on the shoulder "You can't leave, I just got here."

"Exactly, do you know what these women are about to do?" Zach rebutted.

Hodgins cut in "I sure do, and we have waited long enough since Booth chose to be late to his own party. Now sit Zach, you aren't walking out on this!"

Hodgins brought Booth a beer and the show began. The women were very pretty but all Booth could think about with Bones and that they would be married in twenty-four hours. Booth didn't even look at them and when they attempted to give him a lap dance he thanked them and requested they dance for Zach.

Anytime someone said the word marriage or Dr. Brennan, Booth was required to take a shot. Zach was so drunk he continued to ask Booth several times if he was excited about marrying Dr. Brennan. After the 3rd shot Booth got tipsy and pissed off at Zach for continuing to ask him. Luckily Zach finally succumbed to his hidden desires and started to dance right along with the strippers do Booth cut him some slack since it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Hodgins managed to take a couple pictures on his phone for blackmail purposes and Zack never even realized what he had done.

The girls had finished dancing and the party was winding down. Hodgins was still wide awake and not ready for the night to end. "How about let's hit the bar. They are still opened for a while."

"Sounds gooooood to meeee." Zack replied as he slurred his words together as he put his arm over Booth's shoulder.

Booth didn't say a word but gave a death look a Zack. Zack laughed and said "Oh come on Boothy Boo, it's your last night as a free man!" and patted him on the back.

Booth looked at Zach "Don't make me shoot you."

Hodgins laughed and pulled Zack away from Booth "He will do it too man."

"I think I am going to be sick." Zack said as he ran towards the bathroom.

Hodgins and Booth broke out in laughter and they watched him run, still have naked from his strip tease.

"I think I have had enough fun for tonight."

"Alright you guys, there is plenty of beer and liquor left. Feel free to do as you want, my house is your house! The entire 2nd floor is spare bedrooms so feel free to sleep where you like."

The party settled down. Booth looked at his watch and realized it was already after 2. He yawned as he found an empty bed and removed his now very heavy clothing. He crawled in and reached for his phone on the night stand.

He dialed the all to familiar number and smiled as he heard her voice pick up. "Boooooothyyyyy, hi baaaabyyyy!" she said half asleep.

He could tell she was a little drunk if she was calling him baby and he laughed a little to himself. "Hello my sexy wife to be. Did I wake you?"

"Sexy? You think I'm sexy huh? And yeah just a little." She said in a husky voice, almost purring into the phone.

"Baby, don't do that to me, I might be tempted to come home and take you tonight."

"Would that be such a bad thing? But I am not at home."

"Where are you?"

"At a hotel room with Ange."

"Ahhh yes that's right, she didn't want me to find you tonight. Did you have a good time?"

"It was okay, I missed you though."

"I missed you too."

"Remind me to kill Angela in the morning; I am going to have a hang over the size of Texas."

"You are speaking metaphorically, that is so unlike you Bones."

"Uh huh. Lots of things are so unlike me tonight."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"I dunno, what are you wearing?"

"What do you want me to be wearing?"

"Well, if I had my way you wouldn't be wearing anything. How was your night?"

"It was okay, you know, the usual."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means I sat around thinking of you and how much I love you. I am so happy that I will be able to hold you tomorrow night and every night after that for the rest of our lives."

"SHHHHHH." She whispered into the phone.

"What?"

"I think Angela is awake."

"Oh, okay."

After what seemed like an eternity Booth whispered into the phone "Bones." He waited and got no answer. "Bones." But he still got no answer. He then heard it and chuckled to himself. Temperance was slightly snoring into the phone and he realized she had fallen back asleep.

"Good night baby. I love you." He whispered into the phone as he shut it and allowed himself to drift off to dreamland with thoughts of what tomorrow would bring when Temperance would become his wife.

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Hangovers and Hairdos

Here is the next chapter. It didn't come out the way I wanted it too... It seems kind of blah. But please let me know what you think!!! Thanks for reading and for your reviews they are always great to read!!!

Hangovers and Hairdos

Chapter 8

* * *

Temperance rolled over in bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. At first she wasn't sure where she was or why she was alone. The familiar body of Booth wasn't next to her and she set up to look around the room. 

The night before came flooding back to her. The last thing she remembered was stumbling through the doors and falling face first on the bed. She looked down to see she was still wearing the tight pink pants that were now unbuttoned. She was surprised she had been able to sleep so well. Scanning the bed she found her phone laying open beside her pillow and wondered who she had drunk dialed.

A knock came from the door and she looked up to see Angela peeking her head in. "Good morning sweetie. How do you feel?"

Temperance just shook her head unable to speak. She was sick, very sick. Angela set down a tray on the side table and smiled at her friend. "Drink this."

"What is it?" was all she managed to squeak out.

"If I tell you, you won't drink it. Just trust me. I drank some and I am feeling fine now."

Temperance gagged as she drank the gross concoction but she trusted her friend and drank the rest of it. She then ran to the bathroom and brought the brew back up.

"What the heck was that Ange? It tasted like beer with lime and tomato juice."

"Close." She said with a smile. "But you already feel better right?"

"Surprisingly, yes I do."

"Told you, I am the queen of getting rid of a hangover. I partied enough in college to know how to fix any ailment alcohol can cause."

"Thanks Ange. Now I might not kill you for last night!"

"Last night was so great! Don't act like you didn't have a wonderful time. You should be thanking me."

"I really did Ange, thank you."

"See, I knew you would. Now you get an even better night tonight with your hubby." Angela winked at her friend. "I can't believe you are actually getting married miss marriage is an antiquated ritual blah blah blah."

"People change I guess." Temperance smiled.

"Yeah, I would change for Booth too."

"Ange!"

"Okay, I know he is yours but you are a very lucky woman, remember that!"

"I will, thanks."

"Anytime sweetie. Now we need to hurry and get dressed so we can go get our hair done. I am going to drop you off and then run by my house to take some of my secret drink to Zack. He had a pretty hard night."

"What made it hard?" Temperance asked in confusion.

"No sweetie, he got drunk and ended up passed out in front of the toilet. Hodgie said it is a miracle Booth didn't shoot him." They both had a laugh at that.

"Okay, I am going to get dress really quick. I need to get out of these pants." Angela just laughed as she left Temperance alone to get dressed.

Twenty five minutes later Angela was dropping Temperance off to get her hair done and heading towards her house to see the guys.

She was greeted at the door by Hodgins who gave her a smile kiss on the cheek and moved to allow her entry into the house.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Jack. Where is sick boy?"

Hodgins laughed as he pointed towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. Angela proceeded down the hall and pushed open the bathroom door. Zach was curled into a ball beside the toilet muttering something that neither Hodgins nor Angela understood.

Hodgins tapped Zach with his shoe and Zach rolled over, this time muttering something about Booth and getting shot. Zach refused to wake up to Angela took matters into her own hands.

She retrieved a glass of ice cold water and poured it over Zach who immediately jumped up from the ground and looked around. Hodgins laughed "Good morning Zach."

"Why did you wake me? I think I am still sick." Zach kneeled down beside the toilet as if he were going to be sick.

"Drink this." Angela handed him the jar of her special concoction.

"What is it."

"Drink it or I will feed it to you." Angela gave Zach a look letting him know she meant business. Zach, being terrified of Angela, drank the potion and immediately started feel better.

"Okay, now where is the groom? You guys have 3 hours before you need to be to the Jeffersonian."

"He left this morning. Not sure where he went."

"Crap, if he is anywhere near Temperance I will kill him. They can't see each other before the wedding. I have to go." Angela gave Hodgin's a quick peck and left to find Temperance.

Angela took off to Hairsation, the hair salon where the girls were getting their hair done and was relieved when she saw the hair dressed putting the final touch on Temperance's hair.

"Thank God you are still here sweetie."

"Where else would I be?"

"Just making sure you didn't sneak off to find your night in shining FBI issued body armor!"

"It took both of us to keep her here." Stephanie replied.

Cam and Stephanie had already had their hair done and Angela was up next. "Stephanie?" Angela called Booth's sister over to the side of the salon.

"Yes Angela?"

"I need you to go find your brother. I am not sure where he went but he disappeared this morning. Go by their apartment and the Jeffersonian and see if he is there. You can take my car and here is a spare key to their apartment." Angela handed her the keys.

"I wonder where he is. He wouldn't back out though, I know that for sure. Seeley is so in love with that woman, no one could pull him away from today."

"I know but I would feel better knowing where he is."

"I agree, no problem. I will be back before you know it."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Oh nothing, I just wanted her to go by and make sure everything was coming along in the garden. Nothing to worry about."

Angela got into the chair and watched as the stylist started doing her hair. About 45 minutes later they are all finished just as Stephanie walked back into the salon.

Angela spoke up first "So, was everything ready at the garden?"

Stephanie caught on to what Angela was doing and replied "Yes, everything is looking so beautiful. Almost ready for the ceremony." She smiled at Temperance. "I am so happy to have you as a sister."

Temperance's eyes filled with tears and she stepped forward as she pulled Stephanie into a hug. "I am happy to have you as a sister too."

"Okay, we need to get dress pretty quickly. It will be time to be at the Jeffersonian before we know it." Temperance said as she stepped back.

"And we still have to go get our make up done." Angela said with a smile.

Temperance headed out to the car as Angela turned to Stephanie "Everything okay?"

"Yep, everything is great. No need to worry about Seeley." She said with a smile.

The quartet headed off to their next stop of getting their make up done before arriving at the Jeffersonian.

* * *

Please review!!! 


	9. PreWedding Jitters

Here is the next chapter! I am sooo sorry it has taken me a while to post! As always please review and I hope you like it... next chapter of my other fic called Strangers should be up today too! Thanks again :)

Pre-Wedding Jitters

Chapter 9

* * *

Booth kneeled down in the front row of his Catholic church and said a prayer asking for strength to get through the day. He had his rosary in hand as he rose back up to sit in the pew.

He had been at the church most of the morning just thinking and praying about what was to come. He had only been interrupted twice by the priest who came to pray with him about his upcoming nuptials and his sister who had dropped by.

He found out that Angela had sent her in search of him when she didn't know where he was and of course Stephanie knew exactly where to find him. He was anxious to be married to Bones, worried about what might happen and he felt so lucky that she would even marry him. He was apprehensive about getting married outside the church but knew that as long as Bones was his wife it would be okay.

Booth was nervous about his next and final stop of the day before he headed to the Jeffersonian. He had little doubt that it would go the way he wanted but was still worried about the outcome. That was something else he had prayed about that morning; that all would go well. Booth looked at his watched and realized he only had an hour and half before the wedding started and headed off in to his next stop.

* * *

Booth waited patiently at the foot of Christine's grave, allowing the slight breeze to carry his voice to her in heaven. He told her about what had happened since the last time he had been by and how truly thankful he was for her daughter.

A couch behind him brought him out of his reverie and he turned to see the other two people he was waiting for. Max and Russ stood dressed in their tuxes as Max was go give away the bride and Russ was an usher.

Booth stretched out his hand to shake his guests and got to the point at hand. "The reason I asked you guys here is because you are going to be family to me and I forgot that I had overlooked one very important factor when I asked your daughter to marry me."

"What's that Booth?"

"I didn't ask for your permission, now I know Bones would kill me if she knew I asked you both but I want to make sure you are okay with this as well. That is part of why I asked you to meet me here, because the three of you are her family and I just want to make sure you are okay with us getting married."

Max smiled as he open-handedly patted Booth on the shoulder "Of course we are okay with it. We knew this day would come."

"You knew we would get married?" Booth asked.

Russ spoke up "Of course we did. We knew since we met you that you were the one, even if the two of you didn't see it yet."

"That is why I asked you to take care of her." Max added in with a smile.

"Well I am glad you feel that way, I was worried you might say no."

They all laughed as Russ looked at his watch. "The wedding starts in 30 minutes, we should get going."

"Yeah we should."

Max turned to Russ and Booth "Give me a minute will you?"

"Of course."

As Max and Russ walked off to their vehicles Max turned to the grave before him. "We knew this day would come. I just wish you could be here for it." He placed a hand on the gravestone of his wife as a single tear made its way down his cheek. "I know you are here in spirit and I will give Tempe the necklace, I know she will love it. I better get going now but I love you sweetheart."

Max joined Russ in the car and they followed Booth's SUV towards the Jeffersonian for the wedding.

Russ went to start helping people be seated and Booth went to the side of the gardens where he saw Zach and Hodgins standing.

"Agent Booth, you are here." Zach said.

"Of course I am here Zach; I have been waiting for this day for three years." Booth said has he patted Zach on the back.

"Good to see you man." Hodgins shook Booth's hand.

"You too." He then turned to his brother "Hey Jer."

"Hey man, I heard you had disappeared this morning, you had us a little worried."

"Nothing to worry about Brother. I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"I saw her last night, if I was marrying her I wouldn't miss it either." Jared said with a dumb grin on his face.

"Easy there, she will be your sister-in law." Booth laughed and turned to Zach. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Very well actually, Angela gave me some concoction and it fixed me right up." Zach blushed a little as he thought about what he had done the previous night.

"I hope she gave some of that to Bones too, she was a little drunk last night from what I heard."

"She did, don't worry." Hodgins replied with a laugh.

"Good." The four men chatted about the night before, much to Zach's dismay.

* * *

Max had gone in search of Tempe and had found her getting ready in her office. "Sweetheart you look stunning."

Temperance turned to see her father standing in the door way and walked over to him "Thanks Dad."

"I have something for you. Your mother wore this on our wedding day and hoped you would wear it too." Max presented her with a silver necklace that had a small dolphin chain dangling from it.

Temperance gasped at the sight "This was really moms?"

"Yes it was. Would you like to wear it Tempe?"

Temperance nodded enthusiastically and wiped away the tear that escaped her eyes. "Don't cry, you will mess up your make up." Max said as he clasped the necklace behind her neck.

"Thanks Dad." She whispered.

"Of course." He pulled her into a hug.

"Bren sweetie, I know you aren't superstitious but this is for good luck." Angela said once Max had released his daughter.

"What is?"

"Your father has to put a penny in your shoe." Angela said as she handed Max a penny. "It's a penny from the year you were born." Angela smiled.

"Angela, I already have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. I have not seen or heard from Booth today, and I have done every other silly thing you have told me to do. Is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is, just do it."

Max shrugged as he kneeled down to place the penny in her shoe. "I better not feel it!" Temperance rebutted but allowed him to do it.

They all laughed as there was a knock on the door. Angela went to answer it and found Rebecca standing there with Parker. "Sorry we are a little late." She said with a smile.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker said as he ran past Angela to Temperance who bent down to pick up the boy.

"Well don't you just look cute?" Tempe smiled at him.

"I'm a big boy Dr. Bones; big boys aren't supposed to be cute." He scrunches his nose at her.

The room laughed as Parker looked around and saw the man standing behind her he didn't recognize. He immediately laid his head down on Temperance's shoulder in mock shyness as he leaned up to whisper in her ear "Who is that man?"

Temperance laughed as she sat Parker down "This is my dad Parker."

"Your dad Dr. Bones?"

"Yes, my dad." She grinned.

Max leaned forward "My name is Max, nice to meet you." He said as he stuck out his hand.

Parker feeling a little better with the situation reached his hand out to the man as well "I'm Pawker, Pawker Boof." He smiled.

"It is very nice to meet you Parker Booth." Max shook his hand.

"And this is my mommy." Parker said pointing towards Rebecca still standing in the doorway.

Max smiled at her "Hello."

"Hello Mr. Brennan."

"Please call me Max." He said as he shook her hand as well.

"I'm Rebecca."

The attention was then turned to the children. Angela's niece who was the flower girl had walked up and introduced herself to Parker. "I'm Madison."

Parker replied "I'm Pawker."

Angela squatted down to Parker "She is going to be the flower girl, do you think you can walk her down the isle?"

"A girl? Ewww." He replied as Angela laughed. "I guess so, but only cuz Dr. Bones is gonna make my daddy happy."

Just then Russ walked in the door "It's time guys." He went over and gave Temperance a hug "Marco."

"Polo." Tempe smiled at her brother.

"Parker, be good for Tempe okay?" Rebecca said bending down to straighten Parker's tie.

"Okay mommy." Parker smiled.

"I should be getting to my seat, congratulations again." Rebecca gave Temperance a hug and left the group to line up for the wedding to begin.

* * *

Please review!!! 


	10. The Wedding

I know it has been weeks since I have updated this story. I want to say I am sooo sorry and hope I still have a few people that would like to finish reading it.

It has been crazy with work and summer and everything all at once. Thank you for still reading!!! This will be the 2nd to last chapter in this trilogy!

My muse has now been named Brina and she is happy to write more! I will also post for Strangers either later tonight or tomorrow so if you haven't read that one please look for it as well!

Thanks again!!! Please read and review! I am sorry again for taking so long!!!

The Wedding

Chapter 10

* * *

The time had come to walk down the isle and everyone was in line for the big moment. Parker and Madison made an appearance from behind the winding rows of flowers that lined the Jeffersonian Gardens.

Parker was good as he escorted Madison down the isle, taking special care of the pillow he was holding so that he didn't drop the two rings that were tied on top of the lace. Booth was so proud of his son and the entire crowed smiled at the tiny pair.

Madison walked beside him with a huge grin on her face, showing a single tooth in the front of her mouth. She carefully plucked a rose pedal from her basket and dropped it every step she took.

Booth's sister, Stephanie, was the first bridesmaid to appear from the massive wall of lilies. Booth smiled at her as she walked down the isle after the flower girl and the ring bearer.

Once Stephanie was about half way down the isle, Cam emerged and followed suit. Angela was the last to come into view and she slowly walked down the isle as her eyes were trained on Hodgins.

Hodgins and Angela just grinned at each other as she took her place at the front as maid of honor, both thinking that their day would come to walk down the isle.

The three women took their places opposite the groom's party and turned to watch the bride walk down the isle.

The time had come for Temperance to walk down the isle. As the wedding march started everyone stood to their feet. Few people were there other than friends and family and everyone smiled back waiting for the bride to show.

Temperance heard the music and turned to her father.

"It's time darling." Max smiled as his little girl. A single tear escaped his eye as he looked at the strong and independent woman she had become.

"Don't cry dad." Temperance's breath hitched as she attempted not to cry herself. She wasn't normally an emotional person but something about today had put her on an emotional rollercoaster.

"I won't sweetie; I just want you to know how proud I am of you and how sorry I am that I haven't been here to be part of it. You brother and I both hope to be around a lot more often."

"Thanks dad."

"Your mother would have been extremely proud of you as well."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Temperance nods at her father.

"Now are you ready to go get married?"

"Let's go." Temperance smiles at Max.

Booth patiently waits for Temperance to walk down the isle. After what seems like an eternity she steps into view and he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

As Max escorted Temperance down the isle her eyes remained fixed on the man she was going to marry.

They took their place in front of priest. Booth had agreed to have it outside of the church as long as they had a priest.

Max gave Temperance's hand to Seeley and the ceremony started. The entire wedding party gleamed at the soon to be newlyweds.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any of you see why the two should not wed please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The audience was silenced as someone walked into the rear of the church. The congregation turned to see a man standing at the back of the garden.

As whispers spread throughout the crowd Temperance and Booth turned to see a familiar face staring at them.

Brennan gasped as she saw who it was and turned to Booth. Neither quite knew what to do.

"Let me talk to him." Temperance whispered as she looked into Booth's eyes.

The look in Temperance's eyes assured him he had nothing to worry about so he nodded. Temperance gave him a small kiss on the cheek as she turned and walked down the isle.

"Sully, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see you. I just got back into town and thought you would be at the lab. When I got here I was told that you were in the gardens. I had no idea you would be getting married. I am sorry that I interrupted."

"Sully, I'm sorry, I didn't know when you would be back. And I fell for Booth."

"Temperance, it's okay. I knew you loved Booth and that he wanted you since I met you. I am glad you finally figured it out."

"So you are okay with this?"

"Of course Tempe. I wish you luck." He smiled and placed a simple kiss on her cheek.

Booth had since joined the two and Sully stuck out his hand to Booth. "Take care of her."

"I will." He replied.

"I will hold you to that. Now you two have a wedding to complete, I am sorry that I interrupted it." He said with a serious look of remorse on his face.

"No harm done." Booth said as he looked over at Temperance "Shall we?"

Temperance smiled up at Booth as they made their way back up the isle. Sully was seated towards the back and the ceremony resumed.

"Temperance and Seeley have a few words to say."

"Temperance, since the moment I met you I knew you were the one for me. You are the only woman that can drive me crazy while making me want you more and more everyday. You are the most beautiful, most intelligent, and most intriguing woman I have ever met. Without you my world doesn't make sense. You are my partner in every sense of the word and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you now and for always."

"Booth you are my protector. You know better than any that I am very strong willed and independent but you somehow know how to respect that while still providing and taking care of me. I have never met anyone who I have been so attached to and I love you with all of my heart. Partner only begins to describe our relationship because when I am with you we seem like one. You complete me and fill places in my life that I didn't know were empty till I met you. I love you for now and always."

"Temperance Diane Brennan, do you take this man, Seeley Ryan Booth, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both my live?"

"I do."

"Seeley Ryan Booth, do you take this woman, Temperance Diane Brennan, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both my life?"

"I do." He smiled at her.

Jared took the rings off the pillow that Parker was carefully holding and handed them to Seeley and Temperance.

"Seeley, follow after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." He placed the ring on her finger and the priest turned to Temperance.

"Temperance, follow after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Booth and Temperance kissed, what started as a small peck suddenly caught fire and both were engulfed. Angela coughing brought couple back to reality and the broke apart with a laugh.

"My I be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth."

The crowd burst into applause as the now married couple turned to face the crowd.

Parker pulled on Booth's jacket and Booth looked down at his son. "Can we go have cake now daddy?"

"We sure can." Booth smiled as he picked Parker up in one hand and put the other around Temperance.

The three made there way back down the isle followed by Jared and Angela who was holding her niece Madison, Hodgins and Cam, and finally Stephanie and Zack.

The entire wedding party made there way to the limo as the crowd followed shortly behind on their way to the reception area.

* * *

So what'd ya think? Did you get scared when Sully showed up??? Thanks for reading...please let me know what you thought!


	11. The Reception

Here is the next chapter... I think it is kind of blah...sorry about that! One chapter left and it will start off the honeymoon with the wedding night...smutterfluff is sure to be involved!

Thanks for reading...hope it's not to bad...not a lot of dialog just description about what they do...

Here goes...

The Reception

Chapter 11

* * *

They reached the reception and took their seats at the head table with the wedding party. The guests arrived shortly after then and everyone was seated.

The meal was of course catered by Sid and everyone had a choice of lemon chicken on a bed of rice or tilapia. Both red and white wine were available for the main course and the bar was to open once the dance began.

After the meal was eaten the best man and maid of honor stood to make their traditional toasts. Champagne was passed out to the crowd for this.

Angela was the first to stand. "I work with Bren and Booth at the Jeffersonian. Many of you may not know what they do but are partners in every sense of the word. Before Booth came to work here Bren was a very private person. Booth has brought out the best in her and they make a perfect match. I never thought I would see the day the two of you got married but I just have one thing to say, I told you so! I love you both so much and no two people are more deserving of each other. May you have a long happy life together. Here's to the happy couple." She held up her champagne glass and everyone cheered.

Booth and Brennan stood up to get Angela a hug and then they turned to each other and kissed.

Jared was the next to stand and deliver his speech. "I don't know 'Bones' that well, as my brother calls her, but from what I can see they are a perfect match. She will keep him in his place and that is a very hard job. I couldn't ask for a better sister-in-law and would like to welcome you into our family. I have never seen my brother happier than I have in the past few years and that is because of you. You two really deserve a long happy life and I know you will make each other happier, better people. My love to both of you. Here's to the happy couple." He smiled and raised his glass to the pair.

The room cheered and Booth and Brennan stood to greet Jared and once again turned to kiss. Angela had told her before the reception that anytime someone clinked their glasses together she and Booth were required to kiss.

It hadn't been terrible though the meal but as the night progressed and more and more people got alcohol into their systems, glasses seemed to clink more and more rapidly.

Booth didn't seem to mind but Brennan was getting more annoyed by the minute, what started out as strong passionate kisses had reduced pecks on the lips.

The time had come to cut the cake and the newlyweds walked up to the massive cake. There were five tiers on the cake and Angela had help Brennan pick the design.

Along with other aspects of the wedding, this was not a traditional wedding cake. The tiers were square and only partially white. There were navy blue stripes of different sizes and widths running over one tier while the next tier had pokadots, each alternating their way up the cake. The cake looked as though each tier was barely balancing on the next. It was definitely a modern cake but it was beautiful.

"Daddy?" Parker asked his father as they went to the cake.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I help you and Dr. Bones cut the cake?"

"Of course you can." Brennan answered smiling down at the young boy. Booth nodded in agreement and picked up Parker.

The three of them took their place behind the cake and Parker placed his hand on the adults as the knife slid thought the cake.

Once the piece was removed Booth fed a small bit to Brennan as Brennan fed some to both Booth and Parker. Booth leaned over to Parkers ear and he nodded as Booth sat him down on the ground.

Booth then turned to Brennan with a mischievous grin on his face as he took part of the cake and smashed it into her face. Booth and Parker found this hilarious and began to laugh.

Brennan then took some of the cake and smashed it on Booth and the fight began with Parker jumping up and down laughing at the two.

Booth and Bones looked down at Parker and then scooped him up as Booth began to kiss his cheek. "Daddy you are getting cake on me."

Bones laughed and hugged Parker, attempting to rub the cake that was still on her on him as well. Parker started laughing as Booth tickled him but couldn't escape his father grasp. With a smile they finally let him down and gave each other a small kiss as they cleaned up the rest of the mess.

"Good thing my dress isn't white." Brennan said as she whipped the cake off of her neck.

Next they were handed glasses of champagne and the two linked arms and drank as per another tradition from Angela and the crowed cheered.

The couple made their way to the dance area as their first song began. Booth and Bones had chosen God Bless the Broken Road that Lead me Straight to You by Rascal Flatts after Angela had played it form them.

"You know how I feel about God but this is a pretty song." Brennan leaned into Booth as they swayed to the music for their first dance as husband and wife.

"Yes it is and I am glad that I have you in my arms now."

"Me too."

They smiled at each other and found themselves in a tight embrace and kiss.

The time came for the father-daughter dance and Max was surprised when Tempe had asked him for the dance.

He wiped tears from his eyes as they danced to Butterfly Kisses.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I can't say that enough. I love you and I am so glad you met a man like Booth, he's a good man."

"Yeah he is. Thanks Dad." She smiled up at him as they finished her song and Russ was waiting in line for the next one.

Brennan had finally danced with Zach and Hodgins as well and then went back to her new husband.

Booth leaned over and whispered into her ear, "what do you say we get out of here." He smiled down at her.

"I thought you would never ask."

They let Angela know they were leaving and went to change into their other clothes.

Brennan changed into a black lace top with simple black pants and heels and Booth changed into a black button up shirt with slacks.

The couple nearly stayed back at the back to consummate the marriage but Angela had knocked on the door to let them know they were waiting for them.

They exited the building while being showered with birdseed and found the limo waiting outside for them.

* * *

Please review!!! 


	12. The Honeymoon Gets Started in Style

Here is the last chapter of my trilogy. This is the third and finally story and it is sad to see it end. I hope you like it!

Please let me know what you think!!!

The Honeymoon Gets Started in Style

Chapter 12

* * *

After finally managing to escape their families, Booth and Brennan got into the limo and headed off towards home. Booth helped brush the birdseed out of Brennan's hair and off of her clothing. Fortunately Booth didn't get much on him.

They didn't leave till in the morning for their honeymoon so Brennan expected them to spend a nice quiet evening at their home.

"Booth, the driver missed our turn." Brennan noted looking out the window. "Our house is that way." She pointed down a street.

"He knows where he is going." Booth smiled and pulled her into his embrace as he planted a sloppy kiss on her lips.

Brennan shrugged and went with what he said.

About ten minutes later they came to a stop and the driver came to open the door for them. "Mr. and Mrs. Booth."

Booth stepped out and then helped his wife to her feet as she looked amazed at the hotel before her. It was the La Rista Hotel and she turned to Booth. "What are we doing here?"

"We are staying here tonight."

"But we can't stay here. You know how expensive this place is? Even if it is only one night, that's a lot of money to waste."

"Ahh, but I didn't pay for it." He smiled at her. "Hodgins and Angela."

"This place is over $1000 per night and he paid for us to stay here?"

"It was a wedding gift to us, he insisted, saying he had already paid for the room. I couldn't deny him." He grabbed her hand. "Come on Bones, let's have a little fun tonight." He then winked at her and ushered her towards the door of the lavish hotel.

They were shown to their room which was the honeymoon suite. "Hodgins really went all out."

"Oh yeah he did, remind me to thank him again." Booth smiled as he jumped on the king sized bet covered with crimson pillows. The duvet cover was a dark blue velvet and the sheets where crimson satin. Beside the huge bed was a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.

There was a kitchen area with a full sized refrigerator and cook top stove. The fridge was full of snacks and miniature bottles of liquor. There was a double sink and the two were very impressed with the luxuriousness of the room.

A matching couch and chair sat in front of a 62 inch flat screen television and Booth was in heaven. "We have GOT to get one of these." Booth said as he grabbed the remote to flip on the TV, switching it to a football game and smiling at his bride.

Bones rolled her eyes and looked around the room once again, taking in the glamorous surroundings. She walked over to another door, which she assumed was the bathroom and walked in.

"Booth, you need to come see this!" She yelled.

He whined for a moment but finally broke his gaze away from the TV to go after her. He walked into the room behind her and was amazed once again to find a Jacuzzi bathtub. "That thing is big enough for at least 4 people."

"Why would we want to bathe with 2 other people?" She looked at him with question.

"We won't. But we could, if we wanted." He laughed, sometimes she was so clueless.

She snaked her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "I feel dirty, don't you?" She then began to slowly unbutton her shirt. Once removed, she took off her pants and then bent over to turn on the water to the tub.

Booth laughed as he saw her booty in the air. She wore white lace panties that said Bride in gold across the rear.

"What's so funny?"

"Your butt says Bride."

One word explained it all "Angela."

He nodded as she walked over to him and began unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it over his shoulders and then kissed her way down his chest as she began unbutton his pants.

He wore a pair of black boxers and just as she was about to remove them a knock came from the door.

Booth groaned and turned to grab a robe that was folded beside the towels. "Hold that thought."

Brennan noticed as he turned to grab the robe that the back of his boxers also had the word Groom embroidered in gold letters. She broke into laugher.

"Angela." He said as he slipped on the robe and went to answer the door.

He answered the door to find a gentleman with a room service tray.

"We didn't order anything." Booth said as he looked at the bellboy.

"It's already been taken care of." He nodded at Booth as he stepped aside to let the man in.

"Okay, hold on just a sec, let me get my wallet." Booth turned to grab his wallet and tip the man.

"It's already been taken care of." That being said the bellboy walked out the door and closed it behind him leaving the tray of food behind.

Brennan peaked out of the bathroom door adorned in the other white cotton robe that had been in the bathroom. "What's all that?"

Booth picked up the note on the cart. "Hodgins and Angela." He said handing her the note.

She nodded "Well, no reason to let his waste." She smiled as she started opening the food on the tray.

"My thoughts exactly, we can pick up where we left off in a minute." He smiled at her.

They sat down and gazed at the extravaganza before them. There was a full meal including a salad, soup, and an entrée of roast beef with sides of asparagus and a cheddar broccoli cheese dish. For desert there was a chocolate soufflé and more fruit to dip in the melted chocolate fondue dish. The couple was in heaven.

After eating like gluttons and feeding each other strawberries and champagne the events of the day were settling it. Both were extremely exhausted.

"How about a nice hot bath to soothe your aches and pains?" Booth asked with his famous grin.

She could never deny him. "Sure."

Brennan re-ran the bath water and they stripped of their robes, both settling in the tepid water and turning on the jets.

Both were so exhausted from the day that after the bath they curled up in the gigantic bed and fell blissfully asleep.

Booth woke up and looked at the clock, 3AM he mused. Today had been a long and wonderful day. He looked over at his bride who was snuggled up next to him and smiled. He gently kissed her temple and she stirred awake.

She looked up and her lips found his. After their bath, neither had cared to re-dress. The made easy access for Booth and he slide her under him.

They finally consummated their marriage and both knew that they had many happy years ahead of them as husband and wife.

The End

* * *

Please review!!! 


End file.
